


What's in a Name

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Adrien was an adorable baby, F/M, Fluff, Lisa is amazing, Vlad is the one dad who wants to show his son off to the world a la the Lion King, mentions of Alucard/Trevor/Sypha at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: How he came to be named both Alucard and Adrian





	What's in a Name

This was the happiest day of Vlad’s immortal life. Not even the day he married Lisa could compare to the sheer, unadulterated joy he felt holding his precious son for the first time. The only thing that could possibly make it better was if Lisa was awake to adore the tiny person that they’d made together. Alas, she was still sleeping off the pain and effort of giving birth, otherwise Vlad might be tempted to shout his happiness from the ramparts.

Still, there was nothing preventing him from sending out a card to all of his supernatural allies announcing the birth of his miraculous son. Maybe Lisa would allow him to throw a ball in honor of her and their son, and also rub his amazing luck in the faces of everyone who’d ever called him a washed up old fogey.

“How does that sound?” he asked his son. “Do you want to let Daddy show you off to everyone in Wallachia?”

His son wrinkled his nose and nuzzled his face into Vlad’s chest.

A fierce wave of love swept through him, stronger than any bloodlust. It was a good thing there was no one to see him cuddle his son closer and coo over his tiny nose, else Vlad’s reputation as a fearsome creature of the night would have been utterly ruined.

The first snag in his brilliant plan occurred when Vlad sat down to pen the letters and realized that his precious son didn’t even have a name yet.

“I am so sorry, son,” Vlad whispered, pressing a careful kiss to his son’s forehead. “I’ll pick a good name for you, I promise.”

He needed to consider this carefully. His son would bear whichever name Vlad chose for all eternity, so it would have to be something strong, something that would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, much like the name ‘Dracula’ did. Actually…

“How does Alucard sound?” Vlad asked, gently running his knuckle over the curve of his son’s cheek.

The newly dubbed Alucard opened his eyes long enough to wrap his hand around one of Vlad’s fingers before falling back to sleep.

The second snag in his plan occurred when Lisa woke up to feed Alucard and he told her of what he had done.

“You WHAT?”

Vlad very deliberately did not take a step back or cringe under Lisa’s glare. Showing any sign of weakness to a predator was the height of foolishness, and the sheer menace radiating from Lisa made her very much one. In any other situation, Vlad would have found it incredibly attractive, but right now he just wanted to correct whatever blunder he’d made, preferably before she verbally tore him to shreds.

“I sent out invitations for a ball celebrating Alucard’s birth in a month’s time,” Vlad said. “I’m not sure I understand what the problem is, most clever and beautiful wife. Do you not want a ball to show off our wonderful son?”

“Oh, I don’t care about the ball. The _name_ , on the other hand, is my problem, my blundering husband,” Lisa snarled.

“Alucard is a perfectly good name for him.”

Lisa’s hands tightened around their son then relaxed as if he was the only thing keeping her from lunging for Vlad’s throat. “Alucard is simply Dracula backwards.”

“Exactly,” Vlad said, confused about what the problem was with it.

“No,” Lisa shook her head. “Absolutely not. By not consulting with me first, you have relinquished the right to choose a name now or for any of our future children.”

“But dearest,” Vlad protested.

Lisa raised one brow, daring him to continue the thought.

“I already told my allies his name was Alucard,” he finished, changing what he was going to say mid sentence.

Had she been able, the force of Lisa’s glare might have set him on fire. 

“I would have very much appreciated it if you had consulted me on what to name our son, Vlad,” she said through gritted teeth.

Vlad’s shoulders slumped as he finally understood why she was so upset. “My apologies, love. I allowed myself to be so swept up in the excitement that I forgot, but that is no excuse. What name would you give our son?”

The intensity of her glare lessened, and Vlad could see the fond smile that Lisa was suppressing as she patted the space next to her on their bed. “If he is to have two names like his father, then let his enemies know him as Alucard while his family and friends know him as Adrian.”

A heartbeat later, Vlad was curled up next to Lisa on the bed, gazing down at little Adrian as he stopped nursing and yawned, baring his toothless gums at the world. His perfect family, all in one place and safe for the time being, at least until Lisa dragged him after another scientific discovery or to another town in need of a doctor. Vlad hoped that their little Adrian inherited more of his mother’s personality than his own, but he would love his son no matter what.

Vlad would do anything for his family, loving them was no hardship at all.

0o0o0

And they all lived happily ever after.

Well, until Adrian brought home his boyfriend the Belmont and his girlfriend the Speaker. Then Vlad ended up pulling out all of his hair from stress.


End file.
